


[Podfic] experimental procedure

by nickelmountain



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, During Canon, F/M, Length: 10-20 minutes, POV Female Character, Personal Favorite, Podfic, The Fandom Is The Warning, psychogenesis, re-recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari hasn't thought of the right way to watch that tape. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] experimental procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [experimental procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141834) by [byzantienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne/pseuds/byzantienne). 



> Contains: coercive sexual situations, as in canon.

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Books%20and%20Lit/Cyteenexperimentalprocedure2_zps2956c383.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:16:55

_Music: Human Qualities, by Explosions in the Sky_

**Download:**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/qxevjhuro640obpsbsv3) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/zh74j2byaulsfe78e6di)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-recording of a podfic I made in 2011. I've figured some stuff out since the first time I recorded this story, and when I listened to the old version again recently I was really unhappy with it. I love this story a lot, and it's important to me to try to do it justice. Here's another try at that.


End file.
